


Boners in the Jungle

by ptvjenniferr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Inspired by Tarzan, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptvjenniferr/pseuds/ptvjenniferr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi came to Africa to study gorillas. As uninterested as he is about nearly everything, these animals enraptured him. The only thing that could be more enrapturing than them? A certain ape-man named Eren who knows nothing of modern society, and is determined to have none other than Levi teach him... Hilarity ensues.</p>
<p>( based off an atwork by Lena thats a Tarzan cross over and, of course, Tarzan. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boners in the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> This is my first ever work, im writing this at 5 AM, and have no idea what im doing. 
> 
> have fun and enjoy x

Everything was quiet. The trees were still. No birds chirped. The air thickened. 

 

Nothing. 

 

Eren sat on his best friends trunk, caramel skin glowing and one Caribbean blue eye gleaming, a stark contrast to his other amber, honeyish eye that sparkles in the right lighting. 

 

" Hey, Armin? Do you hear that? " 

 

" Hear what? " the elephant inquired, slightly disturbed by his rather strangely shaped friends behavior. 

 

" Exactly, " Mikasa hissed, another friend of theirs, a small black monkey with sharp eyes and a knack for distrust about everything. 

 

" How strange," Eren muttered. 

 

Suddenly, a loud, aggressive and by all means threatening horn sounded in the air. Startled, the trio scrambled into a nearby hole. Shouting joined the sound of the horn, but not in a language any of them knew. 

 

" What is that? And that gibberish? Sounds horrid. Maybe someone's wounded badly? We should go help. Get off your ass, Eren, Mikasa, let's go help someone and see if afterwards they'll feed me! " Armin ranted, having been absolutely starving for the past few hours. 

 

" Armin, no, what the fuck? We ate an hour ago. Aren't you always saying elephants don't forget anything? " 

 

" We don't! My species i-" 

" Guys, do you have to do this right now? In this very moment? At this second in time? Do you not hear all those weird noises? Lets go check them out, then we can eat something and discuss the full capability of the elephant species, alright? " Mikasa intervened exasperatedly. 

After a few minutes of fumbling, the trio found themselves walking towards what the jungle called the Elemental Divide- where land ended and water began. You'd think this water would make itself useful and be drinkable and all that good stuff, but no, it most definitely fucking was not, and it tasted like the bottom of Armins ridiculously large foot in Erens opinion. 

Much to Eren's displeasure, he would never forget that taste. 

As they approached, those miserable noises became louder and louder. The Elemental Divide was only just passed some bushes...  
when they started rustling. 

The group froze, Eren taking a defensive stance while Mikasa crouched behind him and Armin attempted to make himself invisible behind a tree ( which much to the elephants chagrin, was not working out for him. )  
  
The noises sounded more like shouting at this point, whatever hidden in them quite obviously a little stuck. After a moment of pondering, Eren found himself taking baby steps on his knuckles and feet towards the bushes, wanting to see if he could help this supposed suffering creature. 

Mikasa grabbed his arm, stopping his advancements. " What the hell do you think you're doing? " she whispered, distress clear in her eyes. 

" Judging from the sounds, it's probably just a really stupid baby that got itself stuck, and we're not much help just standing here, are we? We'll just get it out, find its mom, then continue this little expedition we've got going here, " Eren explained, pushing forward. 

At the sound of their voices, the rustling stopped. Eren hadn't noticed, instead choosing to barrel towards the bushes before either fear or Mikasa could stop him. 

And, in doing so, Eren ran directly into a man with a body like his. Not that he would notice, as the two got tangled up almost immediately and fell allllllll the way down the 25 foot hill that led to the Elemental Divide.


End file.
